The Messenger
by Chosen2007
Summary: If Clark has a secret identity, why not Alicia? Jesus belongs to me and the rest to the creators of Smallville
1. Chapter 1

The Messenger

By

Chosen2007

Part One- One of the great things about Alicia Baker is that you could make it up as you go along. This is a storyline; I'm currently working on as a original screenplay.

She stopped her car and was tending to what looked like a panther on the road and it looked like it been hit. She was trying to think what she could do. She may not be able to teleport it but she could stay with it. Alicia tries all she could to get it to the side of the road and it worked. Alicia talked to it. "What are you doing here?" Alicia said and then added, "Who hit you?" The panther took her paw and then within a flash she saw everything and then Alicia looked down to see it was a woman. Now Alicia could teleport her and she did to the hospital and so she called Clark to tell her she was going to be late. She took off her jacket and was wearing a no shoulder dress. However, what she saw right across the top of the shoulders was a huge panther tattoo.

Alicia teleported in Clark's room and Clark was in back of her. He saw it. Alicia told him everything on what had happened and Clark told him to take him to the woman. Alicia shown where the woman was and it was a mummified corpse. Alicia turned to see the woman she originally brought in and she floated over to say to Alicia, "It was my time child. You were destined, you are the evolution of the line and you will be the greatest of our power. I was not killed by the car. You will know what and you will know your power." The woman disappeared and Clark heard it with his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Messenger

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Alicia woke up, she was happy about school but knew she didn't want to cover the tattoo up so she work a v-cut back shirt and a skirt with high-heeled shoes. She looked in the mirror and saw her purple eyes. She saw Clark's truck out, she wanted to make an appearance like no other. She opened her window and flew out landing on all fours, she got up then nose rubbed Clark. Clark was happy to see that and they drove to school

Alicia was around his arms and as she looked at everyone, her vision at a purple tinted to it and there was talking about her like usual. She didn't mind at all, it was like she knew a secret and as she went to class. They were talking about Eygpt legends and Alicia seemed to know about a lot of them and one person looked back at her. Her name was Candice Moore and as Alicia walked out, Candice stare. "I see they have chosen another. My advice stay out of my way" Candice said and then as Candice turned to the corner of the hall, Alicia appears. "My advices don't get in my way." Alicia smiled and the eyes glowed.

Alicia went upstairs and saw Chloe, she asked for her helpe and Chloe agreed. Clark was having his own trouble with three big guys glaring at him as well and then walking off. Clark turned to someone standing next to him; he was a big muscular guy, "Hello. Kal-el, my name is Jesus and I'm here to protect the messenger, the one they call Alicia." Jesus said and Clark knew he was serious. "Why is she named the messenger?" Clark asked and Jesus explained, "Bast, the cat God knew that humans were always see cats lower than them and so she selected humans to guard against the messengers in cat form. If all the cats were to be wipe out, the four greatest evils would ravage the earth."

Clark then realized that this was no accident and they went to find Alicia.


	3. Chapter 3

The Messenger

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Chloe did the research and was filed in. Jesus watched as Clark and Alicia were holding hands. He sense the power between the two was off the charts and was happy that this messenger had someone. Messengers before her were alone always and so he was happy that this messenger was with someone. Chloe confirmed everything about what Jesus told Clark and so Alicia was happy. She looked up Courtney Moore and it was shown that she doesn't exists in the school files and that set off a lot alarms.

A few hours later...

Clark and Alicia were going back to the farmhouse. As they opened the door, Mr. Kent was on the floor as well as Mr. Baker and Alicia eyes turned purple. She saw everything. The three men that were gawking at Clark took the women and Courtney stood back then smiled. Then she got a phone call and was talking to a person named Isabella. Alicia turned to Clark and asked her "Who was Isabella?" Clark told her it was an ancestor of Lana who was a bad witch and Alicia just shook her head. She missed all the fun stuff when she was locked up. "You don't mess with pack." Alicia said and Clark heard a slight growl. Alicia was on all fours and she started to run. Clark ran after her and they were at equal speed.

It was a warehouse and Mrs. Kent with Mrs. Baker were knocked out; the three men were standing guard. Alicia had her head tilted and was in a trance. Clark was used to running the show but Alicia look like she was running things. "Okay. You take them; I got Courtney, girl talk." Alicia said and Clark then saw something else, they had green Kryptonite. "They have the green meteor." Clark said and Alicia looked at him, "Courtney might have to. I'm not going to risk you getting sick." Alicia said and Clark said, "I'll do it for you." They had a small kiss and Alicia disappeared. Alicia wave at the three then disappeared and then Clark came in like a bulldozer then knocked the three down. Alicia transported inside and saw the mothers knocked out. Courtney was in front of them, "Well, Messenger you are novice, do you really think you could take me?" Courtney asked and Alicia had a confident smile. Clark was warding them off as best as he could with the kryptonite on them and then Jesus came then whipped them all. At the same time, Courtney flew from the window and a purple mist with Alicia there. She grabbed Courtney by the throat. "And I'm the novice. I know what you did, you killed messengers. Here they come." Alicia said and she put her down, she put her hands on Courtney's temples, she screamed because she felt her victim's pain. Alicia release the hands, spirits cat-like and human like came out of Courtney. Alicia looked at them, "That is thy charge, to the air you go and fare you well." Alicia said and they disappeared. Alicia looked at Courtney, "You have to pay now or I will get you and I will show no mercy." Alicia's eyes blaze with a deep purple and Courtney was so scared, she screamed. Courtney pulled out her phone and called. Alicia got up and smiled. "You were meant for the power. Only someone who was chosen could adapt that quickly." Jesus said and added, "You did well messenger." "Okay. If we're going to get along, call me Alicia or if all goes well. I'll tell you later." Alicia said and looked at Clark, "Let's get them out of there."


	4. Chapter 4

The Messenger

By

Chosen2007

Part 4- Let's cut right to it

Alicia came back from a trip Clark took her on and she was blown away. "That's why you're named Kal-el and wow. I'm the only girl who knows besides your parents." Alicia said and she squealed then kissed him. Clark found Alicia's kisses intoxicating then they stopped. You see when the mothers were safe. Clark called Alicia to the cave and then he explained everything. She was blown away but she understood. Clark told her about the three rocks he had to get or something bad with happened. Alicia understood.

Next Morning…..

Alicia was training with Jesus and was having descent training but was missing a few time moves. So she relaxes and then she used her teleport powers with the panther power and focuses on every kick and punch with a greater impact as she deliver them. Jesus was more impressed, she didn't need more training but he was impressed. Clark watched it and he saw something radiating off her, it was this mist that he smelled. Clark was taken aback by it and so Alicia was done then saw Clark. Jesus looked at Clark and then looked at Alicia. "I think we are done for today. Kal-el for future references try not to come after the sparring session." Jesus nodded and was on his way. Alicia was confused and Clark race the pick her up.

An hour later…

Alicia was naked, sore and very happy. Clark was ready to go again and Alicia said, "Babe, give……a……girl…..time……to…….breathe." Clark gave her a sly look, "you got five minutes." Clark said and held her close.

Jesus was in his room and he closed his eyes, he appeared before Bast. "So far, so good, however, if she had died like she was suppose to do then her life wouldn't be at risk when she shifts for the first time."


End file.
